Frozen Snowflakes
by Terrie V Little
Summary: *Karl/Saya* After becoming pregnant with his children, Karl takes it on himself to look after Saya for the start of it all.  Part I of III


**Frozen Snowflakes**

_**Fanfic**_

**x**

**A/N:** I hate the way this turned out. I'm trying to cook up a more meaningful fanfic for this pairing since, at the moment, since I wrote my first lemon "Pins & Needles" I ran out of inspiration so most of my fanfics end the same way. Well, enjoy Part 1 of 3.

**x**

Her victorian gown was draped over the hangers as she undressed. Her boots were shoved into the wardrobe along with other things, leaving her completely in her underclothing.

The room remained dark, despite it being a room on the third floor of the mansion, Saya kept paranoid about the open see-through shades at her window. She wanted badly to dress in the light but, sadly, she could only keep it this way for now.

Dressing herself in the black dress she was given, Saya strapped her black lace cuffs, put on the black boots of her shoes on, then proceeded to the door. She felt the knob of the door open before her. Karl stood there holding a bouquet of red roses. Looking sophisticated than ever, with long hair tied back and perfectly combed, new black _ao dai_, he didn't look like the Karl Fei-Ong she knew.

Her first response was silence, but that familiar spark of connection, reminding her who he was to her now, gave her confidence to speak to him.

"... I didn't think you'd come." Saya said, releasing the door knob.

Karl stepped in.

"I wouldn't give up tonight to be wondering around alone in this storm. I said I'd look after you."

"You act like I can't take care of myself." Saya said coldly.

She stumbled past him, until he stopped her with an enlarged claw. She whipped her head around and raised a hand to slap him, only to be decieved with the same claw that halted her at the doorway. With his eyes glued to hers, he shut the door, backed her up into the room and near the canopy bed. He caught both her wrists and pinned them in front of her. "Better if you rest."

"I don't need to. I'm fine-"

"Then why are you resisting me?"

"Because you're so persistant, now let go of me!" Saya fought. "They're expecting me and I need to hurry-"

"Don't push yourself just to go to a dinner that doesn't even matter."

"It's a celebration-!"

Unexpectedly, she felt him press lips with her. Those familiar lips and that familiar feeling. Saya relaxed.

He pulled back after a few seconds and knelt low at her feet. By this time, Saya was calm. Her wrists were still held restrainfully at her front when he spoke. "You are bearing my children, Saya."

"..."

Hiding away his shame, he began. "It's part of my nature to protect the bride bearing my children. You may think you can do what you like just because we're chiropteran, however, you're in a state where you'll become vunerable to things you never had been to before."

Saya tried to slip away from him. She didn't want to hear him talk. Just listening to him, so calm and caring of her, she wanted to walk away from kissing him or embracing him with joy.

"Do you understand that all I want is to be apart of you now?"

"..." Saya slowly knelt with him and kissed his forhead before he raised it. She read his eyes; full of such unusual joy and concern. Like the night he took her. This was not Phantom, or the Karl who tried so many times to rape or kill her. This was Karl Fei-Ong loving and living for her.

She didn't deny herself.

"Yes..." tears began falling from her eyes. "Yes, I understand..."

With her arms wrapped behind his neck, and his around her waist, they shared a reluctant and awkward kiss before Karl led her back up on her feet. He lied her down on the bed and gently joined her. Saya closed her eyes and thought.

"I'm going to sleep..." Saya whispered, sounding more like a child than a grown woman.

Karl stroked the back of her head as he lightly answered her before allowing her to rest. It was stressful. They both knew her time of hibernation was nearing, just after concieving their children their connection grew to a higher point. Saya knew Karl's past and Karl knew hers. He now understood her "sleeping patterns" as well.

While holding her, he could tell that the fast beating of his heart was what had her fallen into dream. He wanted so badly to take her again, to just express his love for her in another manner than before. For now, he stole another kiss from her unconsciousness and slipped away from the bed.

**x**

"You've been protective of her." Solomon indicated.

"What if that is so?" Karl asked, sipping from his wine glass.

"Well," Sad eyes met his. "I wonder; does it feel great to be the father of twins?"

"Yes." Karl spun around in a dance-like manner. "It's exciting. To have my own in Saya... Just knowing I've helped our race continue on..."

"Was it really for her or our race?"

"For her. Why the concern, brother?" Karl neared him, his eyes glistening their dark brown colors in the faint candlelight. They had nothing but that candle for light, and the flickering of the storm's thunder strikes. The whole mansion was out of electricity.

Solomon leaned against the wall to look straight into his brother's eyes. "I love her still, Karl. It's just my nature to love her. I can't hate her once I know my destiny."

"Then I shall take good care of her for you..." Karl's eyes narrowed in jealousy, but he contained the feeling immediatly. He brushed aside his black ao dai and made a quick turn to leave. Solomon froze in place, until, after a second or two, he reached around and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Karl...!" The blonde shoved his brother against the nearest wall, brought him forward and held him in an embrace. "I... wish you luck on your future... with Saya."

Karl froze at the spot.

He didn't know what to say or how to respond from the hug. It felt strange, no matter how many times they've done it in the past. He almost forgot they were once... close.

He wriggled his way out and stepped to the side. In a sophisticated manner, he bowed and gracefully excused himself. He didn't dare speak another word.

**x**

Saya dreamed that night. She dreamed about her new family; two familiar twins growing up together and living together freely. In her dream, she saw herself smiling beside a young man slightly older than she. They were both happy...

There were changes to their style of dress, style of hair, and scenery. It was like an endless valley of trees and grass, blue and red roses blooming around their children while purple roses were circling about Saya and Karl.

Everyone was happy... even Diva's children; who were now at least twelve-years-old.

What a dream! Unfortunately, you had to wake up sooner or later. However, Saya half-expected to wake up her bed. But she didn't. She woke up in the arms of a chevalier, who stood holding her in the hallways of the dark quietly.

"You slept for a long time."

"I know." Saya answered, leaning against his shoulder gently. "I'm so sorry... I keep forgetting about our children. I didn't feed, yet."

"Then we'll do that now-"

"N-not human blood-"

Karl laughed. He lowered himself to the red carpet hall floor and set her down. He made a quick cut at his wrist and immediatly Saya was drawn to his scent. It wasn't human blood, but something stronger; the blood of a Chevalier. She hurried on drinking the tender offering, with glowing red eyes, before releasing herself from him. Karl rubbed at the wound and sighed. "I want to appoligize for making you go through such pain for awhile." he whispered.

"You didn't make me go through _any_ pain. Besides," Saya chuckled, "Our chemistry was always bad; with us always fighting and dancing at the same time."

Karl stared at her. She merely smiled.

"Saya," he leaned closer and set a gentle hand against her stomach. He could only feel faint pulsing of their children's cocoons from beneathe the protective flesh; they were calling him in their sleep. "I know for one thing that there's still some insanity left in me. Phantom wants nothing more than to take you and have you suffer. I... want us to be together with these children and for you to accept that."

"I do."

"You don't sound so sure." Karl concerned.

Saya swallowed. "I-I know I do."

Karl's eyes flashed red. "Look at me and say you do." he demanded.

She closed her eyes then reopened them. "I do."

He read her expression, her eyes, and the rhythem of her heart. Everything he saw or heard told him yes but it was that voice that sounded unsure. Perhaps it didn't matter. They were going to be raising a family together. Karl, saying nothing further, helped her to her feet and walked her down the hallway. Halfway, Saya gave out a soft sigh and leaned against his side. She felt exhausted, but the pregnancy could not be enough to stop her from carrying on.

She felt lightheaded and worn, as the living beings inside her were quickly developing inside her womb.

"Karl... How long do you think it'd take before these children are born?"

He thought for a moment. "Hmh. I never really thought about that. It took Diva at least a year before they were removed from her womb. According to Amshel's records, you were not born from your cocoons for a few months or so. Again," he kissed her hand. "It's only been a day."

Saya held her breath. _Just a year and a half to go..._

Maybe, as she walked with her new-found love, she couldn't wait to know what was in store for her next. It was always Karl to lead her into these situations and he was always her way out somehow...


End file.
